


The bee incident

by Albenkind



Series: Cute but dangerous [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you and your bee farm I’ve had enough!" Loki yelled, throwing his hands into the air, waving them around angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bee incident

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the lovely anon for requesting this prompt! It was so cute and ridiculous that I figured it'd fit into this AU :D!

"Fuck you and your bee farm I’ve had enough!" Loki yelled, throwing his hands into the air, waving them around angrily. 

This was it. He tried to deal with it but it just wasn't working and he was sick of trying to pretend it would. Because seriously? A bee farm?! Who on earth would even consider thinking about getting a bee farm? No, no one Loki knew would be insane enough to think about that. And now he actually met a new ¬- and really hot - person who possessed one. 

"This is the fifth time in one day that they were attacking me! I'm not doing this anymore. I'm out." Loki continued, turning around to head back into the house - or rather through the house, so he could leave. 

"Loki, please! You just have to relax. If you move too fast or act too aggressively, they get scared and start defending themselves."

"They get scared?! I am the one who's scared of those fucking killer bees!"

"They're not killer bees, Loki. Relax and-" Thor grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. 

Loki frowned and turned around to look at Thor, still mad. He could see that Thor was probably suppressing a laugh. There was a light twitch at the corners of his mouth and it looked like he was biting the insides of his cheeks. Of course. Loki just knew he looked ridiculous. After being stung by at least three bees, his right cheek was swollen and red. And Loki needed a lot of his self-control to keep himself from scratching because he knew it'd only make the itch get worse.

Thor really looked like he'd start laughing this instant. 

"I swear to god, Thor. If you start laughing, I'll ignore you for the rest of my life." Loki mumbled between gritted teeth, raising his other hand and pointing a finger at Thor as if he was a teacher that was scolding one of his students. 

But Thor chuckled either way.

And the worst part about this was that Loki couldn't be angry with him. He just couldn't? Who could be angry at someone who was letting out a wonderful chuckle like this?! He knew Thor wasn't being mean. He just thought this whole thing was hilarious. And Loki knew because only a split second later, Thor wasn't chuckling anymore. He was laughing warmly, wrapping his big arms around Loki and pulling him close. 

"You look so adorable when you try to be mad." Thor said and shook his head. He gently rubbed up and down his back with his hand, comforting Loki as best as he could. "Come on, how about you come along and I'll help this time? Maybe it'll be easier if you don't try to get the honey all on your own?" 

Loki sighed, burying his head in the crook of Thor's neck, letting out a frustrated growl. 

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose so."

Maybe Thor was right. Maybe he shouldn't have opened that box without asking Thor how to deal with this first? But Thor was to blame as well. After all he let him go into his garden without warning Loki about the dangers there. There was no sign, no... no warning, no instructions... nothing. And he should've known that Loki was curious. He just had to open the box and see if he could get some of the honey. The empty glasses were standing right next to it so who could blame him?

"But for real. Who has a bee farm in his garden?!" Loki asked as he pulled back a little bit so he could look at him properly. 

"Actually they belong to my father. He just lets me take care of them because he doesn't have the time to do so."

"Why not?"

"He's a busy man."

That was not exactly the answer Loki had been hoping for. It was only their third date and... he didn't know anything about Thor. Except that he liked to jog in the park and that he looked fucking hot in that jogging outfit. And a few... superficial things. But he really wanted to get to know Thor - even if he hated to admit that. Loki still wasn't over that fact that they met under really embarrassing circumstances. 

Thor apparently knew and he was nice enough not to mention that day anymore. 

"How about I'll get you something with which you can cool that... bee-sting. Then we go and get the honey and then I'll... make something to drink? And we could sit down and get to know each other?" Thor suggested as if he'd been reading Loki's thoughts. 

"I guess that sounds... alright." Loki admitted quietly, shrugging. 

Finally. Maybe he'd finally get to know Thor properly.


End file.
